


Grinning at the Window's Glass

by Meretricious (MrsSaxon)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Riding Crop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSaxon/pseuds/Meretricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><span class="small">Written for my boyfriend when he was running late.</span></p><p>Sherlock is running late for an appointment and John tries to make him leave... somewhat successfully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grinning at the Window's Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry_Saxon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry_Saxon/gifts).



“Sherlock… go, you’re already late,” John leaned up to peck him gently, wrapped in an afghan, their Christmas present from Mrs. Hudson.

“Mmmmmmm…” Sherlock only pulled him closer by the shoulders, grip tightening so he couldn’t escape and kissed him properly, “Let them wait, they don’t have anything better to do…” His voice was a low growl, almost annoyed that the courts were dragging him away from his John to testify, as did sometimes happen to prove that the police’s evidence was sufficient for conviction.

John sighed exasperatedly, or tried to, but it was quite difficult with Sherlock’s tongue halfway down his throat. John had hoped that their Christmas break of shagging morning noon and night would have decreased Sherlock’s ardor long enough for him to live up to his responsibilities. …but apparently not.

“Mmmmmmmm…” John moaned softly, and truth be told he really would have loved nothing better than for Sherlock to shove him into the couch and shag him again while the TV buzzed in the background, regardless of how much his back would be killing him afterwards. But unlike Sherlock John actually had a sense of responsibility and knew he had to be the bigger man here, so to speak.

John tugged on Sherlock’s hair in the way that he’d learned would make Sherlock do whatever he wanted. Sure enough Sherlock whimpered like a kitten as John’s fingers wrapped themselves tight into his curls. He broke the kiss and exhaled, watching Sherlock’s gorgeous ice blue eyes fight between arousal and apprehension. John couldn’t help the twinge of smugness that he’d learned the trick to controlling Sherlock, if temporarily as the trick only worked once at a time.

“Sherlock,” he growled in his most authoritative tone, trying to look gruff and military despite Sherlock’s continual comparisons of him to an exceptionally adorable fluffy kitten, “you HAVE to go.”

Sherlock made a strangled noise, pouting, “But Jooooohn…” he whined and John had to try very hard not to dissolve into a fit of giggles and kiss him endlessly, but he managed to keep his face stern, “No buts, you’re a witness in a murder and you have to testify and you have to go NOW or so help me I will get your riding crop and throw it down the garbage disposal.” Now THAT was a threat.

Sherlock’s eyes widened, then became serious, “You’re lying, you love my riding crop.”

John raised an eyebrow, “Am I? One doesn’t live with Sherlock Holmes without learning a thing or two. I don’t pretend that I could really fool you, but do you really want to risk it? I know where you hide it…” He stepped back slightly, grip loosening on his hair, “I’ll go get it…”

Sherlock straightened and his lip curled in annoyance, arms folded, “Fine, I don’t have time to prove you’re bluffing just now…” then he swooped in, biting John’s sensitive earlobe and boldly grabbing his arse. He hissed in his lowest, most rumbly tone, “But mark my words Dr. Watson, I WILL be proving you’re a liar later tonight…”

All John could do was gasp, “I look forward to it…”

Sherlock chuckled, a breathy puff on his ear, insinuating itself into his brain and heart and cock and god, Sherlock you’re..! John opened his eyes and Sherlock was standing at the open door with an unbearably smug look in his eyes.

John huffed and drew the afghan tighter around himself, trying in vain to disguise his erection, “Well get going consulting detective or you won’t have a chance to make good on that promise.”

Sherlock just smiled and with a brief nod he shut the door.

John oddly felt a ridiculously pleased grin spread across his face and he almost rushed to the window to watch him get in the cab. Sherlock, clever git he was, looked up with a devilish grin and ran a gloved hand through his mess of curls, shivering visibly for John’s benefit. John made a face in retaliation then, with a sense of jocularity most foreign to him, he cupped his hardening cock and ground into his hand enthusiastically. Sherlock was laughing visibly and John was pleased to see the mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he turned around and slid into the cab and was out of sight.

John sighed and drew the blinds. He didn’t need all of London knowing he was hot for Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective and erotic bedmate.


End file.
